Larry Stylinson Love at Last
by Bubblegum4245
Summary: This is my fanfiction of Larry Stylinson! Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles  Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R xxx :D
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first Larry Fanfic! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own one direction! I wish i could though! ;)**

* * *

><p>Hugs. Kisses on each others cheeks. That's it. Nothing more nothing less. Oh how he wants it to be more. Every time he kisses his cheek he wants to turn and catch his lips. Every time they hug he wants it to let it linger.<p>

But he's too god damn cowardly to do anything about it.

Harry walks into his and Louis flat with Caroline. She clings onto Harry like there is no tomorrow, he smiles and looks at her. He leans down and presses his lips to hers. A tang of jealousy runs through Louis veins. He doesn't want to feel it. He wants to congratulate his friend on his new girlfriend. But he can't. He's too head over heels in love with him.

_' sickening_ ' Louis thinks as he looks up from Meltdown by Ben Elton. Louis gazes at his friend, best friend. His hair, the way it can perfectly curl around his finger. His perfect lips, plump and moist, but are currently occupied by the women that only cares about fame. Not his feelings. If Harry was his, harry would come first. He always has.

How he misses his best friend. The fun they usually have together but Harry is too caught up with Caroline to notice his best friends sadness.

Louis notices Harry's slide his hand around Caroline's waist. She throws her arms around his neck. Louis longs it to be him , he could kiss him when ever he wanted, act like a couple and mean it.

_' piss it_ ' he thinks and slams his book shut. The couple break away, Harry looks at him worriedly. Louis stands up and takes a quick glance to Harry then turns his gaze to the door. He heads to the door. Tears forming in his eyes. He's never felt like this. He knows he's gay. He has since he was 16. He wasn't openly gay in school, no one knew. Not even Harry. Not even his parents. Not even the diary he used to keep.

" Louis? Lou you alright?" Harry calls after him.

_' he cares_ ' Louis thinks and a smile forms on the elders face. Course he cares, they're best friends. The smile turns into a frown. That's all he thinks of him. A best friend. At that point tears fall from his eyes like a waterfall.

Seeing Louis run out confused Harry. He saw the tears, the tears threatening to fall. It hurt him to see his best friend like that.

Harry pulls Caroline off him and runs straight after his best friend

" Harry?" he hears Caroline call. Why do he get himself caught up with her? She doesn't care about him. Not many girls do. They just know him as HARRY STYLES! Not Just Harry Styles. A normal guy.

" LOUIS?" Harry screeches through their massive house. He was fine with the apartment. But Louis insisted on the house. It was near the guys. " LOUIS!" Harry screams again not getting a reply the first time. He runs up the stairs and hears a faint sobbing from his best friends room.

Louis hears a knock at the door.

" can I come in Lou?" his beautiful best friend asks him. Louis doesn't want Harry to know that it's him he is crying about. He doesn't want Harry to know how he feels about him.

_' but you do_ ' he tells himself.

_'No, no. Harry is not going to know that I love him _' he argues.

" Lou? Are you alright? I can hear you crying" Harry says through the door. Desperate to find out why his best friend is crying.

Louis wants Harry to comfort him, tell him it's going to be fine and put a smile on his face. All he had to do was walk in.

" n-no I-I'm f-fine" Louis says between sobs.

" right I'm coming in" Harry barges though the door, making a large bang as the door is nearly knocked off the hinges." babe " Harry coos and takes Louis in his arms " why are you crying?" Louis shakily wraps his arms around Harry's neck and looks at him, getting lost in his green eyes. The green eyes that make people weak at the knees.

" please Lou tell me what's up " Harry pleads. His eyes and words filled with concern. Louis leans forward and presses his lips to his.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry freezes.

'_Why is he kissing me?'_ He thinks. Louis can tell he has done a major mistake, an absolute catastrophe in the making. He pulls away and more tears fall,

"I-I-I" Louis stutters, Harry stands up abruptly

"What the fucking hell was that?" He asks feeling his lips. "Why did you do that?" His head snaps to a crying Louis, watching his best friend break down in front of him. Larry Stylinson was just an _act_. Nothing more.

"I-I" Louis stutters again, knowing whatever he says will make things worse

"ANSWER ME LOUIS. WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT?" Harry screams

"I'm sorry" Louis whispers, not liking seeing Harry angry. What makes it worse that Harry was angry at _him._

"Sorry does make everything better Lou" Harry spits "It's just an act. JUST A MOTHER FUCKING ACT!" Harry screams "YOU CAN'T JUST GO AROUND KISSING PEOPLE. ESPECIALLY _STRAIGHT_ PEOPLE. What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Harry can't even look at Louis. He loves Louis dearly, just not in that way. Yeah, everyone knows that Louis is the touchy feely type. But kissing? Kissing crosses the line. They've done it once or twice, but they agreed to do it. Like, they discussed it.

"WELL I CAN'T HELP IT HAZZA" Louis spits his nickname.

"YEAH WELL CONTROL YOUR URGES YOU HOMO!" Harry shouts and storms out of the flat. His words sting. Knowing that your best friend now hates you,…, it's harsh.

"ARGHHH!" Louis screams and punches the wall.

'_No more Larry Stylinson.'_ He thinks and more tears fall


	3. Last Chapter! :

Harry sits on a wall, knowing that someone will find him at some point. Not wanting it to be soon he pulls up his hood and puts his face in his hands. An uncontrollable sob escapes his lips, and another, and another. Soon he is just sobbing hysterically. He can't of just lost his best friend? It didn't matter that he was gay.

_But it does. He's in LOVE with you. Just because you two act like it, doesn't mean it's true_ Harrys brain told him

_It doesn't matter! Your best friends, does it really matter? _Harrys heart told him

"URRGHHH" Harry grunted loudly, confused as to which side to take. Everyone says listen to your heart, but you end up heart broken. If you follow your brain, you end up unhappy. So either way you lose.

Louis balls up his fist and rams it into the walls

"FUCK!" He screeches when his hand almost breaks. "He hates me" Louis breaks down, he leans against the wall and slides his hot back down the cold paint. The sobs take over, you know that thing people say that when you cry hard you run out of tears? You heard that? Well, it's true. Well, true in Louis case. His sobs still took over, but no tears fell out of his red, puffy, swollen eyes.

He hears the doorbell and runs to the door "Please be Harry" He mutters as he flings the door open.

"Louis? What the fuck happened?" Zayn exploded. Louis dissolved into tears again, Zayn wraps him up in his arms and rocks him gently

"He hates me. Harry hates me" The words fly out of Louis mouth involuntary, Zayn's arms wrap tighter around him.

"He doesn't hate you, him and Liam are in the exact same position as us" Zayn rubs soothing circles on Louis back. They can't hate each other can they? The question doesn't leave Zayn's mind, they like the apple to each other's pie, the straw to each other's berries, you take the both of them and they're the perfect two. Yeah, he got that from a song, but it's true.

"I don't hate you" A voice says behind the two men. The one dissolved in tears looks over the composed ones shoulder, to see a curly haired boy. In the exact same position as the older lad. Red face, puffy swollen eyes and a sad smile on his face. They looks at each other, no words were said. But all the words that were needed to be said, were.

Zayn let go of Louis and slowly walked to the side, Liam joined him and rested his head on his shoulder. Zayn kissed the top of the man's head and then rested it where he had just placed his lips.

"It's not going to be that hard for us right?" Liam asks and lift his head and looks at Zayn with pleading eyes.

"Of course not" Zayn presses his lips to Liam's

"You two?" The other two ask in unison. "No wayyyyy" Harry says, sounding so young. Zayn and Liam break away and see Louis and Harry wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Awwww" Louis says and tightens his grip on Harry

"Owies" He says and slaps Louis, hard grasp on his waist, away.

"Sorry" Louis blushes and looks at his feet. Harry places both his hands on Louis crimson cheeks. Louis looks at him with wide eyes. Harry leans forward and Louis eyes flutter closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Thats it! Last one! All finished! Hope you enjoyed it!<strong>

**LoL Phoebe x**


End file.
